


Just keep following the heartlines on your hand

by makesometime



Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Azu in this instance), (except bertie), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, AroAceing the Line 2021, Asexual Sasha Racket, Established Relationship, F/M, Hints of polylolomg which surprised even the author, Ice Cream, M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnant Character, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: In a post-War London, six members of L.O.L.O.M.G (retired) visit an ice cream parlour.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178975
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Just keep following the heartlines on your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/gifts).



> Written for AroAceing the Line, February 28th: **Spectrum - Dessert Toppings** \- Discovery - Rainbow
> 
> Title from Heartlines by Florence + The Machine, taken from a dear friend's wonderful Sashazop playlist which saved my ass while I was trying to come up with a title for half an hour.

“Oi, Grizzop!”

The goblin’s head snaps up, his eyes having been caught by something in a shop window. Sasha pauses, waiting for him to catch up, holding out a hand for him preemptively. He’s a bit slower now than he used to be, but just as limber and he snatches up her hand with a tenderness that makes her heart do a little leap.

“Sorry!” He smiles. “That shop’s got some of those magical doodads, y’know, the ones that Vesseek’s newest clutch love? Might go back and get one later.”

“Alright.” She smiles, squeezing his hand enough to feel the claws of his hand bite into her skin. “Don’t forget. But I want ice cream first - Wilde won’t stop going on about it.”

“He’s been _obsessed_.” Grizzop muses, dancing his way around an automated carriage and pulling her along with him. “Can’t believe this place is as good as he claims.”

Sasha glances ahead, finding their friends wandering slowly through the streets a little ways away. Wilde is resplendent in his new coat but his smile is more beautiful, sharp and bright and _genuine_ as he looks down at Zolf. It still makes her grin to see the way Zolf flushes at his attention. Zolf Smith, the most stoic man she’s ever known, flustered by Oscar Wilde of all people.

Azu and Hamid trot behind them. Hamid takes ten steps to Azu’s one at the best of times but now, with her carrying their twins, he flutters and fusses and twirls around her, unable to keep his hands off the swell of her stomach. Proud, he looks _proud_. His draconic nature coming through, she’s sure. His little hoard.

“You alright?”

She looks down at Grizzop beside her and smiles softly at the concerned squint of his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, course. Just enjoy seeing them all happy.”

Grizzop grins right back, and it’s her turn to pull him out of the way of someone not looking where they’re going, the pair of them moving smooth and easy through the crowds. A team, always.

“You saying you’re not happy?”

Sasha scoffs, tempted to drop his hand and leave him to find his way to the parlour on his own. But instead she changes her grip and tugs and he follows, scrabbling up onto her back so that she can hook her arms under his legs and he can wind his arms around her neck. They move even better like this, compact, speedy.

“You know that’s not true you arse.”

Grizzop tucks his face next to hers, presses a ghost of a kiss over her scarred cheek. “Good.”

The six of them that have settled in London don’t talk about it a lot. Relationships, love, sex. It’s not really the done thing. She knows Hamid and Azu do _something_ , unless Aphrodite got involved in their marriage. Zolf and Wilde have appeared back in rooms flushed and not properly put together anymore too many times for her to ignore what goes on there. When Cel and Barnes are visiting, they spend half the time in his lap trying to earn themselves a blush (and easily succeed).

It’s probably for the best that they don’t discuss it, all told. Even if she loves each of them desperately and trusts them with her life, she’s not sure she could rightly explain what she and Grizzop have going on. Zolf would probably get it. Azu, too. But that would require trying to put a label on something that doesn’t need one.

Why waste a load of time in bed with someone when you could be chasing each other over the rooftops of people too fancy to notice?

“What flavour are you gonna get?” Grizzop asks, breaking her out of her thoughts. “‘Seek always liked this green one, nutty I think? Can’t remember the name, but I used to tease them that it was just cos it matched their fur.”

Sasha laughs. “Bet they loved that.”

“Course they did. I’m a very charming individual.”

She watches as Wilde reaches the door of a building not far off, turns and looks for them and nods when he spots her darting through the crowd. They’ve got an advance invitation today before the parlour opens to the public because Wilde knows the owner of this place. It means they won’t have to worry about crowds, getting recognised, or any of that shit.

She loves him for that.

“Was thinking something sharp. Berries, maybe.”

A thoughtful hum rumbles nicely against her ear. “There’s this ice thing that I had once, right in the middle of summer. Lemon, or something. It really took the edge off the heat. Real sharp, just like you.”

She can’t help but laugh at that. “You _are_ charming. Alright, might give that a go.”

“Can’t put sprinkles on it though. That’s the best bit.”

“Just watch me.” She scoffs, feeling his laughter vibrate against her back.

Sasha pushes into the parlour and locks the door behind her, glancing back to find Hamid with his face pushed up against the glass, three testing spoons already clutched in his hand. Grizzop clambers down and rushes over to join him and Sasha walks across to lean against Azu’s side where she’s sat at one of the many tables.

An arm comes around her waist and she looks down to see Azu _glowing_ , familiar smile brighter than ever. “So, what’s it going to be?”

She honestly has no idea, and it strikes her how alright that is. She’s alright with not knowing something now.

“Gonna have to make sure Hamid doesn’t eat it all first.”

Azu’s laugh is _so_ fond. “Good luck.”

Sasha watches as Wilde bends at the waist with a small little smirk, getting right up in Zolf’s face as the dwarf slots a spoon of some pink ice into his mouth. She can’t hear their murmured conversation, but it’s _Wilde_ who wears a flush after whatever Zolf says and that’s novel enough to make her chuckle.

“Hamid getting yours?”

Azu sighs airly, waving a hand. “Eventually. You go get yours, I can wait.”

Azu hums when Sasha presses a kiss to her cheek, then wanders over to join Grizzop. Before she even gets there, he’s holding out a glass dish of something pale yellow and icy and she takes it carefully, bringing it to her nose to inhale. It smells sharp and citrusy, like some of the foods she’s had at Hamid’s parents’ place. Reminds her of warmer days than those they’ve got outside right now.

“The bloke said you can help yourself to toppings. Recommends the chocolate sprinkles, but apparently he’s got this sauce that goes hard when it touches the ice.” Grizzop shrugs. “I say get them all, it’s free thanks to Wilde.”

Sasha smiles. “Nah, that’s what seconds are for. Think I’ll have this one plain.”

“Plain?!” Hamid gasps, distracted only by her apparent affront. “Sasha! There’s so much to try!”

“And I wouldn’t dare take it from you Hamid.” She says, ruffling his hair just to earn a scowl. “You enjoy, and don’t forget your wife.”

“Oh!” Hamid says, spinning around and then pressing another dish into her hand. “Would you take this to her?”

_Your kids are gonna be nightmares_ she thinks but doesn’t say, just smiles indulgently and walks back to Azu, who’s wearing an expression that says exactly the same thing. Settling down at the table, Sasha spoons a mouthful of the lemony ice into her mouth and hums happily at the flavour that bursts over her tongue. Grizzop knows her painfully well at this point, the taste of it everything she was hoping for.

“Good?” Azu asks, a smudge of ice cream sitting just below her lower lip.

Without thinking, Sasha reaches across and wipes it away, the familiarity of the action warming her gut where the cold of the dessert settled.

“Yeah.” She grins. “Everything’s great.”


End file.
